Silver
by Persephone L'Estrange
Summary: Marauders Era AU: 3rd year Harry Potter is the younger brother of James Potter a shy, yet smart Gryffindor. One day Severus Snape confuses him for James and attacks him and that's how they met…  Harry-centric.    Story on HOLD.


Summary -_Marauders Era AU_: 3rd year Harry Potter is the younger brother of James Potter a shy, yet smart Gryffindor. One day Severus Snape confuses him for James and attacks him and that's how they met…

(AN) Harry Potter was conceived around winter and born in July 31st 1961, making Harry nine months or so younger than James. I believe the real Parents of James Potter had different names (I am not sure)but I decided to use Charlus Potter and Dorea Potter n_é_e Black to have a certain appeal to Harry raised as a Black.

There is also no prophecy and I am just going along as an interesting AU kind of story if you have other titbits you'd like to tell so I can make the story better please say so.

Also this is a Silver!Harry story. Meaning that he is a Silver wizard you'll learn about that as the story progresses. Thanks!

Also as for pairings well I enjoy slash and some het from time to time I am not sure what this will be maybe so Snarry or LVTMR/HP or a bit of both. 8*D

* * *

><p>Silve<em>r <em>

P_relude_

* * *

><p><strong>H<strong>arry Potter always remembered everything from his first time his eyes saw his mother to every book he read they called it an eidetic memory, or a photographic memory. He could remember his older brother bright hazel eyes when he first saw him and his father's bright gentle smile. Those were always the good memories.

Then around the age of four things didn't go so well, his parents would pay attention to James more because he was outgoing and would always brighten the place with his bare presence while Harry was a quiet young boy.

One day during an outing to the garden with his mother, Dorea they saw a small bright orange garden snake the first thing he heard from it was; 'Silly humans are walking near my nest.' His eyes widen as he bent down and apologized. His mother was wide eyed and seemed almost breathless but her eyes had a shimmering love that he never showed before him, it was something warm that spread through him, it was something amazing the recognition of his own parents. While his mother and father wouldn't abuse Harry they would often neglect him, it was rare for his mother or father to pay much attention to little Harry, but today was a lucky day for Harry because his mother was alone with him in the garden with bright eyes full of love and honour.

"_Toujours Pur_, Harry." His mother spoke the motto of the Black family meaning he was pure of blood. Harry looked up at her in shock; the six year old boy couldn't understand why she said that and what she meant. "You my son have given me an honour that many from my line have never had, a hope of the thick blood of Salazar Slytherin is in your veins my child you will be great I see it my child, from now own I will raise you as a silver wizard my lovely son one that can only be done through the art of Parseltongue I will teach you everything I know my son." A awe Harry agreed to his mother's words that made him feel special as he would learn about the silver wizards and much more. "Heed my words, my child." His mother said gravely." No one must know about your special gift they will try to use you and will try to hurt you, some will see it as a curse and try to kill you. Until you are strong enough, this secrete should be kept hidden." Harry nodded vigorously as his mother took Harry's hand and led him to the library they started a bond so strong that no one could destroy.

* * *

><p><strong><span>1<span>**

**H**arry Potter stood looking at the Black lake in Hogwarts, the prestigious school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had taken his test to be placed in the 5th year, while he was just a 3rd year he had been dubbed the smartest student of the century. Laughter echoed along the lake as he noticed his older brother James Potter with his group of friends, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. There were many differences when people would look between the two brothers.

Harry has many traits from his mother, such as his small stature and elegant frame. He has her black hair and pouty lips. Yet he has his great grandmother's almond shaped bright green eyes. Yet, there were many similarities between his him and brother. They were both in sorted into Gryffindor. They had the Potter cursed hair and had the perfect nose and aristocratic features. But Harry still took more after his mother Dorea Black. He had her regal feminine features if someone where to look close compared to his brother masculinity of their father Charlus Potter.

Harry was dubbed the Gryffindor Ice Prince. He was smart and helped everyone during class no matter the house they were sorted into, he had an air of aloofness and with his lovely looks many girls and some boys would admire him from afar many people thought him untouchable so Harry didn't have friends, just acquaintances he would use for his own means.

"Hey Harry!" Harry's bright eyes looked over to his older brothers hazel ones. Oh and there was one more thing that set them apart. Harry had didn't acquire the horrible eyesight of the Potters. "James," Harry nodded as he walked away from his brother back to the common room.

Harry hated his brother's tirade around the school, as they dubbed themselves the marauders. They would terrorize the school and the Slytherins in their year. Harry of course never wanted to do anything with it. He quickly shuffled his feet back as his brother and friends followed him.

Harry ran quickly to his room as he made a wrong turn and bumped into a clad figured. Harry quickly picked himself up.

"Potter!" Harry flinched; no one had ever said his name in such manner it was like a curse. Harry looked up at the ghostly pale figure. The onyx eyes full of hatred and wicked smirked that promised pain stared at him in disgust. "I'm sorry!" Harry begun brokenly, with his melodious voice. The boy was obviously older than Harry and the boy was a Slytherin judging by his silver and green school robes. Severus Snape was confused. The Potter he was looking at was much more attractive and smaller than the Potter that would irk him constantly. But no matter this might have been one of his many dirty tricks.

The boys smirk grew as he noticed Harry alone. "No one here to save you Potter," The boy said with glee as he drew his wand at Harry. Harry's eyes flickered with fear as he stood there not knowing what to do. Harry was a loner and never really had friends therefore he never went into such situations.

"I-I think you're looking for James…" Harry begun. Severus walked closer to Harry with his wand against Harry's neck. The boys smile turned into a grimace as he glared at Harry. "You would try to trick me wouldn't you Potter. No not today, I will punish you for all the times you and your merry band of fools have accosted me." The boy's voice was cold and soft as his eyes scornfully traced Harry's face. Harry shut his eyes tight as his small frame shook.

"Snivellus, what the hell are you doing? Leave my brother alone you greasy prick!" Footsteps where getting closer as the scene. The Slytherin stepped away from Harry as he saw the gang that had been tormenting him since first year. The four 4th year students drew out their wands and shot hexes at the Slytherin. "PROTEGO MAXIMAS," A cloudy protection charm stopped them all and shot them back towards the group of Gryffindors. "This is enough James! I have been patient with you, I told you not to antagonize other students and you and your group never stop and I was almost attacked because of you!" Harry finished with a shout. His green eyes ablaze seem to glow in the dark hallway.

"Harry, it's that slimy sneaks fault and he attacked you, why are you being like this to your big brother?" James pouted. Harry growled with anger his cheeks red with loathing. Harry walked up to James his green eyes locked with hazel. Harry lifted his right hand and backhanded his older brother in anger. James fist became white as the blood seemed to drain from his face.

"You will apologize, all of you and will, and you will stop this childish behaviour, or I will ask mother to withdraw you from Hogwarts. And she will, you don't have the grades I do James you just play around like some spoiled brat who whines when you don't get what he wants it's embarrassing and a dirty mark on the Potter name!" Harry turned around to face Severus Snape.

"I apologize," Harry said. "My brother has been disgraceful and foul to you. I don't understand why the headmaster has been so lenient with him but I will find out. I am very sorry please contact me if this continues, my name is Harry Potter, 3rd year Gryffindor just ask for me." Harry said business like tone as he left with one last glare that followed his older brother.

Severus watched the smaller Potter leave with elegant strides. A small smile ghosted his features, as he blushed he looked towards the spot where the younger boy was standing. Regaining his Slytherin façade he turn to the group.

"I didn't know you had a competent brother Potter and here I though all Potters where rotten, but then again, it just might be you." Severus smirked. James growled. His younger brother didn't just embarrass him in front of his friends but also his school enemy. It was unheard of. He was the Potter heir and the Gryffindor seeker. It was an outrage.

* * *

><p>"Shut up Snivellus, you were just saved by a third year." Snape smirked at them. "And all of you where bested by a third year with a seventh year spell which would take a while to master." Snape laughed coldly as he walked back to his common room.<p>

It had been two weeks from the incident Harry and James avoided each other like the plague and Harry had been eagerly waiting for his test results since first year Harry knew he was special. He would talk to snakes as a child, his mother found out and was ecstatic and begun teaching Harry all about magic, but she told him to never reveal such secrete, it was a dark trait that had been passed down through generations. The Blacks and Gaunts had been married once but for some reason their children's and their children's never had inherited Parseltongue until Harry had been born.

The headmaster, whom Harry despised but hid with a sweet façade, never let Harry take any placement test to be in the upper years until last year Harry asked his father about it and they had a ministry official come during the summer of his second year to make sure the test would be prepared for Harry.

It was breakfast time in the Great Hall Harry walked to his designated spot sat near a group of fourth years.

"Good Morning Mr Potter, I have your test result for your third year and your test result of your fourth." Minerva McGonagall said brightly which was odd because she wasn't the type of teacher to do so.

Lily Evans noticed the Potter Professor McGonagall was speaking to; he had bright green eyes nothing like her own her where more human mossy green but that Potter had eyes like emeralds. Why would he have fourth and third year reports. What was going on?

"Thank you Professor." The boy murmured his voice was soft unlike the other Potter boy who would bug her constantly. They both held each other's gaze for a second before he turned away and opened his report. Lily blushed when she noticed he didn't seem to stare at her like all the other boys would no matter which blood affiliation they had they would stare at her. But that Potter didn't seem to care.

* * *

><p>"Harry! I heard from dad that you would be taking a placement test to be in my year, you miss your big brother don't you?" The older Potter cooed at Harry. Harry just glared at James as he took out his third year scores. They were all O's impeccable like always, James took his scores from his younger brother before Harry had a chance to see the fourth year score in anger his pale cheeks blushed furiously and his eyes seemed to glow with magic about to explode from him.<p>

"James, I need you to give me my report please." Harry said with a clenched jaw. Harry noticed the rest of the tables staring at them both.

"All O's in both reports Harry? You must be a nerd." His older brother said with mirth in his eyes. Harry snatched the reports and sat down ignoring the not so obvious whispers.

"Yes, James I must be a nerd but I will also be a prefect, the upcoming year so you better clean up your act dearest brother." Harry said coolly his voice had a hint of deadly anger in the warning.

Lily was shocked. _The James Potter_ had a younger brother, a much smarter and alluring brother. She smiled if she was going to date any Potter it was going to be him. Lily didn't hate James Potter no, she actually fancied him but she didn't like his attitude he was rude and arrogant. Lily wanted to date someone who was calm collected like Harry. Prefects couldn't just be anyone they had to be fifth year or above which meant Harry had been accepted as a fifth year. Lily smiled as she looked at the boy starry-eyed.

The commotion died down as Harry walked to the library and met the boy which his brother had been annoying for the past four years. "Harry was it?" Harry looked up at the boy with the sensuous voice. The boy had black straight hair which fell like water and a hooked roman nose. His eyes where darker than night and his skin deathly pale. He was thin and lanky but what was most alluring of the boy in front of him was his voice. Even in a negative confrontation Harry was trapped in the rich voice as his heart pumped through his chest. "Hello," Harry said softly. Snape smiled cruelly at the young boy. Severus didn't hate him no he was captured by him like the rest of the school the young rich prodigy was paying attention to him and it made him feel alive.

"You will be a fifth year next year then?" Severus asked casually. Harry nodded dumbly as his cheeks begun to burn.

Lily Evans had been looking for the young Potter in order to congratulate him and hopefully get to know the young Potter better she had her first crush finally after so many years of being admired she would be the one admiring.

"Severus!" The red headed Gryffindor called. Snape turned to see the beautiful Lily Evans running up to them. He also noticed the boy look uncomfortable between the two. "If you'll excuse me…" Potter said timidly. Unlike his older brother who liked Lily Evans, Harry Potter didn't think much of her.

"Oh Harry Potter right?" Lily called. Harry froze. That girl Lily his brother liked had been looking at him oddly and smiling and it bothered him a lot it was weird, many girls would do the same but he was polite and pretended it didn't bother him.

"Hello," Harry begun with a strained smile. The girl Lily, smile more widely as she took out her hand. "Lily Evans, I will also be a prefect next year so I hope we could be friends." Harry nodded and shook her hand politely. Lily giggled and twirled her hair between her hands. "We should make a study group. I would like to be head girl how about you Harry?" Harry was annoyed. The thing was is that most girls weren't appealing he found them tedious. "I'm sorry Ms Evans, Mr Snape I have to return some books and what not." Lily smiled and said, "I'll go with you, then we could talk about the study group." Harry of course was even more annoyed and thought of something ingenious.

"I wanted to talk with Mr Snape about potions, I heard he is the best and it isn't my best subject…" Harry said as he looked up to Severus with pleading eyes. "Yes, Lily we were talking about that." Severus said. Severus himself liked Lily Evans and if the younger Potter didn't fancy her there wasn't any need for him to dislike the boy.

"Sorry Ms Evans I must get going." Snape followed and Lily left sulking.

"Potter, what was that about?" Harry flinched when the cold voice asked. "I…I don't fancy girls" Harry said rapidly. "What was that?" Severus teased. The boy's face was a beautiful crimson. "I. Don't. Fancy. Girls." Harry spat. Snape thin smile widen as his long elegant finger touched the scarlet and gold tie. "Oh really. Who do you fancy Potter?" Snape said in a quiet sensual voice. Harry's ears where bright red his green eyes dilated. As he tried to keep his cool front.

"None of your business Snape." Harry said with an emotionless voice as he walked away fuming. The little Potter was amusing unlike his brute of a brother; he was polite and well mannered. He didn't hang around in gangs of insufferable morons and was quite the looker for a boy and most of all he seemed to have a crush on him which has its perks to bother and irritate older Potter. Lily seemed infatuated with the young boy he could use this to his advantage.

Severus Snape would enjoy his fifth year to come.


End file.
